The tales of the Arabian Nights
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Here are the tales of a goddess named Shahra, a thief named Rouge and their adventures on the land of the Arabian Nights. Contains a lot of suggestive contents, hypnosis and belly-dancing.
1. The goddess

**Goddess of the arabian nights**

*This story begins right after the end of Sonic and the Secret rings, with Erazor defeated.

*For a good idea about how Shahra looks when she changes her appearance, here's a picture:  ?qh=§ion=&q=sonic+problems+shahra#/d13ekxb

Shahra was lonely in the room where Erazor, her lover, had been defeated by Sonic, the legendary blue hedgehog. Still crying from the whole story, she remembered exactly when Erazor talked to her about his plan to use the blue hedgehog to find the seven world rings, items which powers were rumoured to be on a grand scale, which could turn them both into gods, never having to call anyone master again. He hatched a plan to turn Shahra into a younger version of herself and play the part of a "poor" and "innocent" person to fool the hedgehog, then manipulate the odds to gain the world rings. Unfortunately, the plan backfired in the hand, with Sonic wishing for her to do the "right" thing, sacrificing herself for his pathetic life. This was the right thing, but that was not at all what she wanted to do. Her death, sending Erazor into a frenzy of power, caused the flaw in the whole plan which then resulted in Erazor being bound to his lamp forever. How much would she give right now for him to be there with her, for him to be passionate about her, in love? She remembered all the time they shared their feelings, when they met, talking about themselves to each other, admitting what they liked about each other, sharing their secrets, their fetishes.

Unbeknownst to everybody in the Arabian Nights, they both had a hypnosis fetish, loving to put people in trances and controlling their minds. How many times they both put each other under their power, she wondered. They truly loved and trusted each other, which made the whole hypnotic experience that fulfilling, entrancing each other in various ways. Both she and Erazor favourite, however, was when Shahra danced for Erazor, hypnotizing him by her undulations and whole sexiness. After a few minutes of sadness about all of her memory with her love, she decided to act. There had to be a way to bring Erazor back from his lamp. Getting up with her new found resolve and energy, she decided to switch back to her true form, ridding herself of her petite and child like appearance and clothing, getting her adult and womanly look back. She discarded her shirt which hid her curves and breast that seduced the love of her life, wanting to be clothed the way she was when Erazor was with her. With a puff of smoke, everything about her changed. Her body now sported an hourglass figure, showing her wide hips, her flat stomach, which appeared now that she wore a bra. Her breast also got back to its original size, a D cup, a size which was big but not too big, a size Erazor found perfect.

She was showing much more skin in this form, showcasing her true beauty. Her real outfit consisted of a purple and gold bra reminiscent of a harem dancer, which showed much cleavage, she also wore two white sleeves, hiding the upper parts of both arms. Her pants had changed from big puffy white pants to a veiled pair which did not do much effort to hide her long and slender legs. The only thing that remained the same way were her sandals, which were fine like this. After changing back to her old, true self, she proceeded to plot the return of her soul mate. Sonic, after wishing for a million handkerchiefs, had found a way to return to his home world, leaving with Shahra's ring in his hand. This had the fortunate effect that she did not have any limitation on her power right now, nor did she have to obey any master. However, her powers were too weak to simply free Erazor from his captivity. She would have to ask the heroes of the Arabian Nights for help to free him. Of course, they would not agree one bit to this, but they would certainly help her anyway. The prospect of inducing people into servitude and slavery once more excited Shahra. For what she knew, there were three who she had interest in enslaving: Ali Baba and Sinbad. Upon reflection, she decided to begin with Ali Baba, who would probably know the location of her lover's lamp. Summoning her flying carpet, she installed herself comfortably and flew away to the house of Ali Baba.

After a while, she arrived at the house of the famous Ali Baba, the hero who, along with his ancient slave Morgiana, defeated the forty thieves. In truth, as Shahra knew the whole story, it was mostly Morgiana who did it, Ali Baba just happened to stumble upon her plan. After saving his hide, Ali Baba decided to free her from slavery, which Morgiana used to marry the man she loved. Shahra was decidedly fund of Morgiana, but could not care less of her ancient master. She needed him mostly because near the end of his travels in the Arabian Nights, Sonic spent quite some time with Ali Baba. Perhaps he knew some secrets that Sonic failed to tell her. Arriving near his home, she landed near his door. Upon seeing her arrival, Ali Baba quickly got out of his home, greeting her as an old friend would. Ali, however, found himself dumbstruck when he further inspected the genie of the ring, who usually looked like a teenager. To his eyes, she looked like a full grown and beautiful woman. Not detaching his eyes of her for a second, he invited her in, wanting to chat about her recent change. Shahra found the situation quite funny, seeing the great hero unable to keep his eyes off her. Unknown to him, he used to know what Shahra looked like in her true form, but some good sessions of hypnotism with her changed that. She had to make him forget her real beauty, wanting to keep the illusion in front of Sonic when he would arrive.

She entered his home, then sat on the small pillow Ali Baba offered her. Shahra couldn't fail to notice the look Ali Baba gave her during the whole time he was preparing tea with his wife. Shahra counted on her look to keep his attention, as it was crucial for a hypnotist to keep the attention of her victim. Minutes later, Ali and his wife, Cosmo, sat in front of Shahra on similar pillows. Before the conversation could start, Ali's wife noticed how her husband looked at the genie and frowned, seeming angered about the situation. Shahra would have to take care of her, which would not be a problem, considering she could use her magic freely. Shahra then began speaking:" Hello, Ali Baba, old friend, I came here to show you something that would greatly interest you, and even perhaps your wife." Ali, intrigued by the whole proposition, did not reply but showed that he was certainly listening. Shahra, seeing that he had the attention of her soon-to-be victim, continued talking:"Do you know what hypnotism is? I recently discovered this magnificent art and wanted to show to you the little I learned about it." Ali, intrigued but cautious, replied to the genie:" I do know what this is, but isn't it used to enslave other people to the hypnotist's will?" Shahra replied with a smile:"Do not worry, the whole enslaving deal is a myth, if I did hypnotize you, I could not make you do anything that you would not be willing to do. You would still have your moral limits. I simply want to show you how relaxing it is." In truth, while hypnosis has the limitations Shahra spoke of, she could very easily overcome them, since she was a magical being. This fact, however, was unknown to Ali, who, after reflection, agreed to the whole deal. Even his wife wanted to experience it.

Shahra then proceeded, speaking to them in a calm and even tone:"This is very simple now, the only thing you will have to do right now is look into my eyes and listen." Right after saying that, both Ali Baba and Cosmo looked straight at her eyes. Shahra laughed deeply inside, thinking them for utter fools to trust her. For those two, she thought, she would use a basic tactic: sending rings of colors through her eyes at a fast pace, which would prove simple enough for those two dimwits. That would prove to be an ironic twist, the genie of the ring hypnotizing the great Ali Baba with rings of color. She then begun sending rings of colors in a rapid pace, looking directly into Ali's eyes, as he was the only victim she cared about. His wife did not interest her in the slightest. After catching both persons attention, Shahra began speaking to them in a calm and slightly seductive tone:" Now, I want both of you to relax. Take deep and slow breaths and just keep looking deeply into my eyes." Wanting to help the induction, both of them complied, setting themselves more comfortably on their pillows and taking deep breaths of air. The ring of colors began showing slowly on both of their eyes, showing that the induction had begun. Seeing that, Shahra was pleased, seeing they were both very vulnerable to suggestions. She then continued speaking to them:"Now, I want you to name each color you see, so that I may know you are keeping tracks of the rings in my beautiful eyes." Hearing this, both of them spoke each color that they saw, blue, purple, pink, green, yellow, white, red. They had great difficulty doing so, however, as the rings were too quick for their minds. Each time they missed one, it increased their confusion, which in turn increased the effect the hypnosis had on them.

Both of them displayed eyes which reflected the ring of colors and a big smile, showing how relaxed and compliant they became under hypnosis. After a while, the speed of Shahra's ring and the one in Ali Baba's eyes matched, signifying that he would soon be under her power. Ali's wife eyes, however, spun slightly faster, a sign that she was a tad submissive. Shahra, after a while, decided to raise her speed slightly, trying to destabilize the both of them, putting them in trance quicker. This tactic proved fruitful, as soon after a *PING" sound popped in both of their minds, indicating that they were both fully under her power for the moment being. The sound was also felt by Shahra, who decided to act right after feeling it. Not stopping the rings in her eyes, she spoke:"Are you relaxed now, Ali? Are you not feeling wonderful?" Ali nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off hers. Seeing him agrees, Shahra continued:"You like this feeling don't you? The fact that you cannot look away from my beautiful eyes, nor do you wish to. I saw you as I entered, unable to look away from my beauty. I saw in your eyes what you felt; you deeply wanted to submit to me, didn't you?" Ali Baba, in his trance, found what Shahra said to make sense. It was true that with her new body, she was beyond beautiful. She was even prettier than his own wife. He found it true that he would do a lot of things for a person of this beauty, even submitting.

Letting a few seconds pass for Ali's mind to process everything she said, she continued:"It certainly would feel right to submit to me, wouldn't it? Obeying a goddess like me does not feel like sacrilege, it would feel right. Somebody who can make you feel this good deserves certainly to command you." In his state of complete hypnosis, every word Shahra said made perfect sense to him. This goddess certainly deserved to be served, and he would do it. It was something he would take great joy to do. Shahra, wanting to complete his trance, continued:"You love being hypnotized don't you? You love this feeling of pleasure and helplessness. To be under the control of someone better than you. Someone who has power over you. You just love the fact that I made you discover this fact. You adore when it is I who hypnotize you. You love that your mind gets controlled by someone this beautiful. Pledge now your complete obedience and submissiveness to me and I shall reward you greatly." Ali, hearing the promise of a great reward by this goddess, proceeded with his pledge:" I pledge that I will eternally serve you and worship you as my sole goddess. From this day forward, I shall obey you."

Shahra, pleased to hear this answer in such an honest tone, prepared Ali's reward. She began speaking to Ali Baba's wife in a commanding, yet loving tone:"For Ali's reward, I shall grant you, his wife, the power of hypnosis. It shall not be as fascinating or beautiful as my hypnotic powers, but you will be able to put him under your power. With this power I grant you, you will also gain the knowledge to use it properly." Cosmo showed a definitively happy smile, seeing that this goddess granted her such power. Truly, she was blessed on this very day by her apparition in her humble house. Shahra took a small pause, then continued:" However, when you hypnotize your husband, do remember and make him remember who granted you all this new pleasure in your lives. Remember that your goddess gave you this happiness. You will love hypnotizing him, taking every opportunity to bend his will under your power and make him worship me more. I also command you to put you under at least once per day using a mirror, repeating a mantra thanking your sole divinity, the goddess Shahra." Cosmo did not let one ounce of Shahra's orders go by, absorbing it to her very core. Shahra then proceeded to wave some magical energy at Cosmo, granting her the power she was speaking of.

Witnessing that the induction was a complete success, Shahra then spoke to both of her new slaves:"Now Ali, answer truthfully to your goddess, do you know where the legendary blue hedgehog hid Erazor's lamp?" Ali, upon hearing his true goddess ask him, a lowly believer a question, replied promptly:"The blue hedgehog threw away the lamp in a volcano, where he once fought the mighty Ifrit." Happy to hear the whereabouts of her love, Shahra then asked him:"Do you know where I could find Sinbad the sailor?" Ali Baba, not questioning why she asked all this, answered:"He is guarding the lamp, to prevent it from being found by any forces of evil." Shahra, amused by the fact that someone such as Sinbad would guard an artefact as powerful as this, proceeded to leave one last command before leaving Ali's house:"I am going to leave the both of you, for I have much to do. I only ask of both of you to always remember who your true goddess is. I command you now to hypnotize each of you all the time, as my blessing." After saying her last command, Shahra stopped the rings in her eyes, then left this home, wanting to find Sinbad. She then got out and summoned her flying carpet, taking the volcano as her new destination.

After a mere hour of travelling, she finally saw what she was looking for: the mouth of the volcano. She began her descent in this inferno of heat, where the prison of her loved one was retained. Knowing that Sinbad would be there, she felt a little excitation inside her, knowing that she would enslave and control a true hero. Unlike Ali Baba, Sinbad actually did something truly awe-inspiring: he travelled everywhere, gaining a great deal of knowledge and facing great perils. With this one, she would use a more thought-out way to break and dominate his will. Perhaps something a little bit seductive, using her charms and sexiness to overcome his senses. This one would certainly have earned it. She then approached to a place where she could land and perhaps not burn herself with lava. Setting foot on land, she failed to see where Sinbad was. After a while, she witnessed a figure approaching her from afar. The figure stopped when she finally set her sight on him, then it shouted:"Who are you? Are you a thief, or perhaps some kind of fool who thinks he can outwit the great Sinbad?" Shahra, found that it was funny that he thought of himself as some kind of great intelligence. She did remember easily fooling him before the coming of Sonic, hypnotizing him with great ease to make him forget her true and seductive form.

Replying to his query, she said:"It is I, Shahra, the genie of the ring, oh great Sinbad!" Sinbad, hearing her answer, advanced toward her, rushing his pace a bit. Upon approaching her, he found himself stunned, seeing her look that gorgeous. He certainly did not remember her looking that way. Finding himself unable to speak for a few seconds, he gathered his wits, then proceeded to talk to this vision of loveliness:"What happened to you Shahra, did you change your appearance?" Shahra, who knew that this kind of reaction to her new looks was pretty normal for anybody, decided to act upon this question and Sinbad's reaction toward it. Speaking in a loving tone, trying to sound as sweet as she was able to, she said:"I changed my appearance because...oh this is so hard..." Sinbad, curious about the whole affair, asked, in a curious tone:"What is it, Shahra?" Feigning shyness, Shahra proceeded:"I changed my look to be able to seduce you Sinbad. Each time I hear about your great deeds, I simply cannot restrain myself. The truth is that...I love you..."

Sinbad, upon hearing this, was way too shocked, seeing a beautiful woman like her telling this to him. He had seen many pretty women in his adventures, but none as striking as Shahra was now. Shahra looked at Sinbad's face, seeing the effect she had on him. She loved how she could sometime destabilize most men just with her look alone. Continuing to speak with her shy tone, she said to him:" I wanted to be sure you would love it...you see. I even wore this outfit so that you could not get your sight off me. I feel slightly embarrassed now...I mean, I even got my breast bigger for you. Oh god, I feel embarrassed..." Sinbad, seeing her that way, approached closer, trying to comfort her. Seeing that he approached her, she began swaying her chest from left to right, repeating the motion in front of him. Sinbad, getting closer, did not fail to see the swaying motion of her beautiful and big breast. For obvious reasons, it captivated him, gluing his eyes on her. Shahra the continued her speech, changing the shy tone for one that was slightly loving, yet calm:"You see, this is the kind of thing I wanted you to do when seeing me. Unable to look away, wholly impressed by my beauty. Completely seduced by my whole being."

Sinbad was being seduced all right, she thought. He was now following every slight movement of her breast, his eyes swaying in synchronicity with her chest. The hook was set, she now had to continue talking to him. "I have to confess something, Sinbad, but I swear to you, I think you will like it. You see, I have some kind of fetish, something that completely attracts me, that you would say, turn me on." Sinbad, still mesmerized by her breast moving in a seducing manner, brought up enough energy to talk, albeit in a really relaxed and calm tone:" What kind of fetish?" Seing he had enough energy to answer, she reacted upon it by getting closer to him, bringing her chest inches from his face. After doing this, she replied:"I have something you could call hypnofetishism. I get sexually aroused by hypnotizing others, especially men which I truly care about." Guessing that she talked about him, he knew that Shahra was trying to hypnotize him. Sinbad, his eyes still on the magnificent breast in front of him, did not seem to care however that she was putting him under a trance. In fact, he actually loved it, so far. After that sudden realization on his part, his eyes began showing some small ring of colors, a sign that the induction now truly began. Shahra, upon a slight inspection of her victim eyes, found that it was about time to change the routine she made with her breast. Putting her hands on her boobs, she moved them slowly in some kind of a circular motion, squashing them together from time to time.

Upon doing this, she said to him:"You see, Sinbad, I love to enslave people I have a physical attraction to. Seeing them fall under my power is truly a sign of how lovestruck they are with me. It is one of my passions. Right now, I really like the fact that you are already beginning to fall under my spell, completely mesmerized by my beautiful breast motion." Hearing her say that she liked the fact he was being hypnotized, the ring in his eyes began showing up faster, wanting to cooperate with her. Shahra, spotting the raising speed of the color rings, began swaying her chest while doing the circular motion, which would certainly prove to be more potent."I am sure that you, Sinbad, are not immune to my charm, seeing that my hypnosis is working so well on you. I'm sure that right now, you must think about how wonderful it is to be hypnotized by me. How amazing you are feeling right now, knowing I am putting you under my power. It excites you to be controlled. It arouses you to be so hypnotized and helpless by my amazing beauty." Sinbad level of arousal grew the more she talked, still completely fascinated by the whole motions her breast was doing. As his arousal grew with each second, the colors rings in his eyes grew in speed. Another sign that came up was a smile that widened a sign of his now deepening trance.

Shahra knew how far right now he was in, signifying that she could now put suggestions in his minds, bending his will to serve her. She began speaking to him in a more confident, yet still loving tone:"You know how much you are under right now, how deep within my power you are. You are very close of becoming my thrall, you can feel the submissiveness invading your mind. Your need to obey me, to serve me for as long as you live. You need to be a slave to me, your goddess. Shahra, the genie goddess of the Arabian Nights." Straight after this speech, she approached her whole breast motion closer, which made sure that a very small part of her breast brushed near his face. This excited Sinbad to no end, sending his colors rings in his eyes to a very fast speed. He wanted so bad now to serve her, to be with her for eternity, even if it was for slavery. She was worth it. With that conclusion coming in his mind, a big *PING* sound resonated within his mind, marking the success of the hypnosis session. Shahra, feeling that she was done, stopped the whole motion of her breast, but still kept them very close to his face, obscuring his view and invading his sense of smell.

Seeing another victory over one more victim, she spoke to him in a commanding tone:"I will now be known to you as the sole goddess worth worshipping and loving. Whenever I say an order, you will obey it without any question. Whenever I want you to be or do something for me, it shall be your greatest pleasure to fulfill my desire. Now pledge your servitude to me." Sinbad, even though his eyes were still glued to the perfect chest of his goddess, listened to every word, then replied:"I pledge to serve and obey you forever. My mind, body and soul are now totally yours. Do what you will with me and it shall be my greatest pleasure to be under your undying power." Shahra, pleased to hear a hero she actually had esteem for pledge himself to her, proceeded to talk to him:"Now, Sinbad, can you tell me where exactly is the lamp of Erazor located?" Sinbad, eager to obey her order, quickly replied:"It is in this very spot of lava that his lamp is found, oh great goddess." Saying this, he pointed very precisely to a single spot where the lava was slightly higher. Shahra, hearing the whereabout of her lover's cage, rapidly used her magic to raise any object that could be found in this very spot.

Using her magic, she quickly found what she was looking for: a golden lamp ornated with many jewels. Shahra, happy to have finally found the object she longed for, remembered that there was only one thing left to do: release him from this lamp. She, however, had absolutely no idea how to do just that. Thinking about a solution, she came to term that perhaps Sinbad would know, since he saw many different types of magic and read many books about mysticism and magic in his many travels. She began speaking to him:"Sinbad, one more thing, do you know of any way a genie can be freed from a lamp which is supposed to act as an eternal prison to him? Answer truthfully and you shall be rewarded." Sinbad, happy about the prospect of a reward coming from this divine beauty, answered her:"If that genie was wished to be eternally trapped in his lamp, there is only one way to release him: the person who wished it must wish for the imprisonment to end right now. This should release the genie found in this lamp."

Shahra, upon hearing this new, was immensely pleased to hear this. That way, she could get revenge on Sonic, enslaving him, then free her lover from this terrible prison. This was the perfect revenge. Shahra, before leaving, thought about a just reward for Sinbad, who turned out to be a great help in her quest. She decided that making him an eternal slave to her, in permanent obeying bliss, would do just the trick. Putting her hand on her right boob, she unleashed some great amount of hypnotic magic, which would enslave him for good. She then took a completely seductive tone, telling Sinbad:"Now, your goddess is pleased with you, Sinbad, and here comes the reward: you may put one kiss on my right breast." She stuffed her right breast right next to his mouth, urging for him to plant his deserved kiss on it. Sinbad was extremely happy about his reward; he then proceeded to put his lips on her perfect breast. The sensation he had when his lips touched the skin of her breast was pure ecstasy, a feeling of colossal bliss and pleasure, twisting his mind in ways he thought impossible. He now knew that there was only one thing that mattered in this world: Shahra, the goddess. Shahra, seeing the result of the kiss, summoned the flying carpet, taking Erazor's lamp with her, then flew out of the volcano, heading to the very room she had left when first she decided about her plan to free Erazor.

There was only one more person left to enslave now. Sonic, the legendary blue hedgehog, or blue "rat" like Erazor called him. Arriving in the room where Sonic originally left her, she began using her magic, doing the same spell that permitted her entrance in the real world to ask Sonic for help. This spell required a lot of concentration and energy, meaning she would probably need some time to recharge before using her magical hypnosis on him. After several seconds of chanting and casting, she unleashed a vast amount of energy toward the sky, sending a plea for help to Sonic, hoping he would come save the day. Her initiative proved successful, as she could sense his presence gracing the world of the Arabian Nights. He answered to her call. Since she had told him where to find her, she only had to wait for him to arrive in the room where he left her and defeated Erazor in. Exhausted by her magical effort, she sat down on a pillow, crossing her legs, then put herself in position in front of the only door in the room. The moment he would come in, he would see her in her true form, which would gain her some advantage in catching his whole attention. Hearing some sound, she readied herself, trying to look normal, letting her anger go. She would definitely gain her revenge on the blue "rat". Mere seconds after calming herself, Sonic entered the room. Right after he entered the room, Shahra remembered something that would prove to be a major obstacle: Sonic had her genie ring on his finger. It meant that in his proximity, she had to obey him and grant his wishes. She could not use her magic on him unless he allowed it. That was a huge setback in her plan. She had to think strategically, make him want to be hypnotized by her, make him wish to be her slave.

Sonic, after his running dust had settled, looked directly at Shahra and his eyes widened. God, how much had she changed. Gone was the kind of shy and awkward teenage-looking genie. She was replaced by a full-grown genie woman, dressed like some kind of harem girl. While realizing how pretty he found her, Sonic blushed slightly. Shahra, not failing to notice this, saw the opportunity. Seduction and familiarity would prove to be the way here. After all, he had no reason not to trust her, she was his "friend". After letting him look at her for a while, she started speaking in a friendly and a little bit seductive tone, wanting to put him at ease:"Greeting master, I am sorry that I had to summon you this hastily to the Arabian Nights." Sonic, snapping out when he heard her, replied:"I told you Shahra, call me Sonic. Now, what seems to be the problem that requires me?" Shahra, wanting to put him even more at ease, smiled at him, making effort to make it look like a warm and friendly smile. She then spoke back to him:"To be honest, I was only alarmed by my new look. You see, I woke up today and found myself changed in this new form I am unfamiliar with. Before showing it to everyone, I thought you would want to see it." Sonic, was kinda annoyed that he was called just for a cosmetic change, but he was still curious about that drastic change from small teenage girl to adult and beautiful woman. He then asked:"Do you have any idea why it happened and what else could have happened to you?"

Shahra, content that his curiosity got the better of him, answered:"I think that since Erazor's defeat by your hand, the Arabian Nights granted me a new look, perhaps to eventually replace him. I think that I also got some new abilities and knowledge with that change." Sonic, clearly intrigued by the actual potential of this theory, asked her:"Do you have any idea of these new abilities?" Shahra, continuing to get him curious and interested, replied to him:"Well, for some reasons, I now know how to dance like the best harem girl in this whole world, I also know, for some reasons, how to hypnotize people. I can also feel a raise in my magical energy." Saying this, she could actually feel her magical energy getting back to her, regaining her strength by the minute. Sonic, hearing her say that she could now belly dance, had to admit to himself he would definitely not mind seeing her dance in front of him. This new look of her would do wonder with this new ability. He was also intrigued by the hypnosis part, but knew that this science was only partial and could probably not work on him. Shahra, mere seconds after her statement, felt the whole of her magical energy getting back to her. Feeling this, she knew she had to use the trust he put in her to her advantage, asking him:"Now, I fell a little bit ashamed to ask you this, Sonic, but I do not know if I can use these new abilities to its fullest and, I have to ask, would you let me train on you? I promise that I'd make it up to you. Please?"

Sonic, kinda excited about the idea of this lovely new Shahra dancing for him, smiled, then said:"Okay, sure Shahra, I will let you train on me." Shahra, content to see him agreeing, replied:"Thank you so much Sonic, however, you'd have to wish for it. Do not worry though; I think by getting back in the Arabian Nights, you got your three wishes back." Sonic, surprised that he got three more wishes, spoke his first one:"Fine. I wish for you Shahra, to practice these new abilities on my person with no restraints, until you master them." Shahra, smiling seductively, replied:"I will grant thy wish...master." Shahra the rose up from her sitting position, then asked Sonic to sit on one of the pillows, placing himself in a comfortable position. Shahra, after making sure he was in a good position, in front of her and relaxed. She then rose both of her arms in the air, announcing that she was about to begin. To begin naturally, she started swaying her hips, slowly, to build up for the rest. In a twist to the general routine used by dancers everywhere, she turned her back to Sonic, only letting him see her hips and butt moving. She wanted to build some tension, to take her time with, so she could taste her revenge more sweetly when he would submit to her.

Sonic, having catched a small glimpse of her moving stomach in the beginning, found himself disappointed by her sudden turn. Still, he watched her wide hips do its thing and found himself strangely drawn to her rear end, how nicely shaped it was and how it moved in perfect rhythm within the whole motion. To make sure that Sonic would still be interested, Shahra used a small bit of magic on herself, looking more alluring to anybody that watched her. This would guarantee that the interest of Sonic would be on a constant raise, making way for the actual hypnotic induction that was coming. She then started to sway a little bit more, yet kept the whole thing smooth and fluid. All those years of practice on Erazor would definitely pay off. Sonic, still watching, found himself captivated by the whole motion, definitely wanting to see more. If she was this good without showing the actual "belly" part of her belly dancing, the rest would be heavenly. Thinking that the tension was at a good level, Shahra decided to put a great chunk of her magic on her whole stomach and navel, wanting them to be fully hypnotic. After spreading her whole belly with magical energy, she turned around, dancing in front of Sonic while showing a completely seductive smile and look in her eyes. She then started her real routine, bending her stomach in ways unseen to mortal eyes, making the whole experience the most sensual she could. Since a genie was actually made of smoke, she could do moves impossible to normal human dancers, which were beautiful beyond words. Sonic could not look away now, the real dance started and already he found himself mesmerized by it. Her belly, to him, seemed like a different entity bent on making him feel good and aroused. Her alluring dance shook him to his very core, which then began sending rings of color in his eyes. It was already starting and he found himself deeply hypnotized.

Shahra could not hide the pleasure she felt when she saw he was already falling for her most potent hypnotic skill, the one who Erazor preferred over all. It was simply poetic justice. To have her revenge, she would completely annihilate his sense of self, destroy his will utterly and put him in the deepest trance any mortal could withstand. She then clapped silently her hands together, joined her arms and started swaying more. This had the desired effect on Sonic, whose rings of color sped up. A big smile began appearing in his face, showing how much he adored the whole experience. Shahra, wanting to keep upping the ante, got closer, moving halfway between Sonic position and her old one. She then bended backward, putting her belly forward and her breast pointing at the ceiling, then began doing some small ripples on her belly. Letting him watch solely her belly, she began speaking, wanting to begin the actual induction in his mind:" I bet you are loving this. Since my change of form, I could see you found my belly and hips very attractive. There is no need to deny it. It's okay for me. After all, this dance is for your benefit. But do not think I haven't found out about how much you looked at my belly button..." Sonic, still completely mesmerized by the whole show she put on for him, thought to himself how completely wonderful this felt. Her stomach was for sure the loveliest part in it, considering it was belly dancing. But her navel stole the whole show, how deep and round and perfect it looked. Shahra, letting him gather his thoughts, continued:"Yes, my navel is certainly sexy. I will grant you that. You have excellent taste. I wonder how much you would give to be able to touch, kiss and lick it. I will tell you a secret now: I dreamed of this moment, where you would be so deeply captivated by me. Each time I saw you, I wanted you to touch me, to love me, to care for me. If my belly and navel are so enticing to you, I may even let you have your way with them..."

The prospect of doing what he wanted with her sent Sonic in an even deeper trance, his color rings speeding up like mad. Shahra then rose up to her original position and changer her routine to belly rolls, joining her arms in the air. After her change of routine, she spoke further:"Don't you think I look like a goddess now? A sexy and beautiful goddess? Don't you think how much I deserve to be worshipped, to be followed by many? How simply...hypnotic... I look?" Sonic rings of colors simply went berserk after her stating the hypnosis part. He was intensely aroused and hypnotized at this point, near the point of completion. Shara knew this, then added some minor swaying with her belly rolls and spoke afterward:"Admit that I am your goddess, Sonic, and I will grant you a divine reward, something your soul longs for." Sonic, gathering every energy he could muster up, replied:"Yes...you are ...my...goddess."

Shahra smiled, triumphal, knowing she had almost won over her hated enemy. She spoke further, wanting to do much more damage to his will:"Good. As your goddess, do you know what is your duty? Do not worry, I will tell you. You have to love me. But to be able to love me, you need to submit completely to me, to my will. You need to let yourself go, letting me take over every values you have. I want you to obey me, to serve me. I want you as my slave, Sonic." Having admitted that she was his goddess and that he loved her, Sonic saw much logic in her statements, which destroyed his will, sending a small *PING* sound in his head. Shahra, having heard the sound, did not stop. On the contrary, she would overkill his mind, wanting him to be helpless and in total hypnosis. She wanted to rewrite him utterly, manipulating his feelings, memory and self. Continuing her dance, she got closer to him. Sonic, under a very deep trance, did not hear and see anything else but Shahra. As of this moment, she was his whole world and sole care to him. He continued looking at her dance, which was perhaps the greatest gift a goddess like her could do to somebody like him. Overjoyed, the rings of colors sped up totally, unable to go faster. Shahra then used her magic to raise the pillow slightly in the air, putting Sonic face inches from her belly and his eyes looking straight at her navel.

Wanting to finish him, she put every ounce of magic she had in this dance, then spoke to him:"Listen now and absorb everything I say as the deepest truth. I am the only thing that matters to you now. Pleasing me and making me happy is your sole purpose in life. Obey me. Serve me. Whatever I say, you shall do and agree wholeheartedly. You do not count. The only thing that count to you is me. I am your goddess. You worship and adore me. Now pledge yourself to me, so that you may get the reward I promised you." Sonic, absorbing everything to the deepest part of his mind, answered back:" I pledge to be your most faithful and devoted servant. It is with the utmost pleasure that I renounce everything in life to serve you forever. Speak and I shall obey. Your wishes...are now orders." Shahra, pleased immensely with this answer said in such an adoring and obedient tone, replied to him:"Very well, your goddess is pleased by your answer. As a reward, you may now do whatever you wish with my belly and navel for 5 minutes." Saying that, she raised her arms up and bended slightly backward, offering her belly to his whim. Sonic, jumping on the occasion, began kissing passionately her belly button, putting his lips on her tummy and licked. This had the effect of sucking every last inch of his mind, his memories before the realization that Shahra was his goddess, sending huge wave of bliss and pleasure to him. Shahra could feel her navel sucking his whole mind and sense of self, which satisfied her to no end. Sonic would now be her slave forever.

After 5 minutes had passed, Sonic stopped, then returned to his initial position on the pillow. His eyes were now completely white, signifying his complete lack of will and his hypnotized state. He was now hers. Shahra, excited about the prospect that her lover would return soon, took a commanding tone and ordered Sonic:"Now, slave, I want you to take this lamp and wish for the genie trapped inside to be free." Sonic did not hesitate one second and took the lamp she handed to him, if she ordered it, he would make sure that it would be done. He then said:"I wish for the genie found in this lamp to be free". Straight after saying that, a huge trail of smoke rose from the tip of the lamp. The smoke quickly materialized into Erazor, who seemed very angry. Erazor, coming to his sense and realizing that the blue rat had just freed him, wondered why he would do that. However, looking at his eyes, he knew the answer. Turning his head to the right, he saw his soul mate, Shahra, back to her true and lovely form. Overjoyed, he went at her and kissed her passionately. Shahra, happy about the return of the most important person in her world, kissed back with passion. After several seconds, they looked at each other, love showing in their eyes. Erazor, puzzled about his miraculous return, asked:"Shahra, my love, how did you free me?" Shahra, smiled in a true and tender way, then answered:"I had to work my way through many heroes of the Arabian Nights, hypnotizing each of them, turning them into mindless slave, to find your lamp and a way to free you. I first enslaved Ali Baba and his wife, then Sinbad, to finally get revenge for the both of us on this blue rat."

Hearing his love say how she hypnotized people to save him turned Erazor on. He then smiled and looked at her, a feeling of love overcoming him. Shahra, however, wanted to give one gift of return to her true love. She spoke to him, saying:"Now, witness my gift to you, so that we may both get full satisfaction and revenge on this being who ruined everything." She then placed herself in front of Sonic, then spoke to him in a commanding tone:"Now, slave, listen carefully to what I say. You are not a hedgehog anymore. I want you to be a belly jewel. Now, do not move, do not speak. A belly jewel does not do anything like that. You will lose everything your body and mind was able to do. The only thing that shall remain will be your soul, which will be encased in your new true form, that of a belly jewel." Sonic, hearing her, stopped moving, stopped speaking and even stopped breathing, wanting to please her. Becoming an accessory to her most beautiful part was a great honor and he would do anything to satisfy her goddess. Shahra, seeing him tighten up, used her magic on him, transforming him into a belly jewel. The jewel was gold in his casing, but sported a beautiful blue sapphire, which appeared round, sparkling under the light of the sun. Picking the jewel, Shahra gave it to Erazor, then rose her arm up and bended slightly backward, indicating that she wanted him to do the final act of the legendary blue Hedgehog. Erazor smiled, then placed the belly jewel in her navel, then began kissing her belly. Shahra, feeling great pleasure from this, smiled. This was the beginning of the rest of her life, accompanied by her lover with two of the most known heroes of the Arabian Nights as her slave, referring to her as a goddess. With Erazor, she would enslave the rest, but for now, she would certainly appreciate her present company.


	2. The thief

**The great Arabian thief**

*This story takes place in the Arabian night's world presented in the game "Sonic and the secret rings."

*It has been inspired by this picture:  ?qh=§ion=&q=arabian+rouge#/d17kj1p

It was night in the land owned by the king Shahryār. Many reports had been given these last few months of a skilled thief stealing many of his gems and jewelleries. Having never been caught and seen, this was a great problem to the king. Many of these stolen gems were gifts from foreign lands, given by sultans, kings and diplomatic envoys. They were all very precious and beautiful, which increased their importance to Shahryār. To put a stop to this whole situation, the king asked directly to one of the greatest and most trusted hero of the Arabian nights: Sinbad the sailor. This experienced echidna could certainly catch this petty thief and bring him to justice. Counting on him, the king waited patiently for anything resembling good news.

Sinbad took a stand right in front of the entrance of the treasure room, where the king's gold, gems, jewelleries and precious trinkets were kept. There were no windows that accessed the treasure room, which meant the only way to enter was through the entrance he guarded. Sinbad was no fool; no thief could surely get past him. To tighten the security, he even asked the guards to patrol the area close to the treasure room, telling them to raise their vigilance. All he had to do was waiting for this thief to get caught by someone, be it a guard or himself. After a few moments, he heard very faint steps near his position. Could it be the thief in question, having evaded all the guards? Considering no alarm was given, that thief was not spotted at all by any of them, which was a considerable feat. Even though he was impressed, Sinbad would catch him, considering he heard him come closer.

As the thief appeared in his sight, Sinbad found himself stunned. This thief was a female bat and an incredibly beautiful one. Checking her out, he noticed how every part of her body gave an amazing aura of feminity and allure. Her garments were composed of purple harem pants and a pink bra. She also wore several ear rings, Arabian slippers and a diadem with a purple jewel on her head. Sinbad though, was not just looking at her clothes. He found himself looking at her beautiful face, consisting of gorgeous eyes and incredible lips. Her breast was magnificent, as were her hips. Her stomach was flat and she had great curves. She simply radiated beauty and sexiness from every pores of her skin. Feeling himself awestruck by her simple being, he found himself unable to move from his position and just kept watching her, lustful thoughts appearing in his mind. As she got closer, he noticed she wasn't even hiding from his sight anymore, as though she knew she already won. About two meters close to him, she stopped, smiled, then spoke to him:"Greetings great Sinbad. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Confused, Sinbad found himself puzzled by what she just said. He did not remember having met her at all. He would surely recall meeting such a beautiful woman. Laughing lightly, the thief continued talking:"Silly me, you must have already forgotten. Now, tell me Sinbad, is the treasure room behind you?" Sinbad, having gathered his thoughts despite the gorgeous person in front of him, replied:"Yes it is." The thief got inches closer to him, showing her best smile, then talked back:"Are there many gems and jewelleries inside it?" Sinbad replied instantly to her question:"Yes, there are many, from sapphires to ruby. I don't think there is one type of gem that cannot be found in the treasure room." Sinbad found himself surprised and confused, having answered her questions despite having no obligations to, and what did she mean that he already forgot who she was? Seeing the puzzled look in his face, the thief responded:" I can see you do not know why you are so honest and forthright with me, as if you were unable to lie or simply not answer any of my questions." Sinbad wondered what she meant by that. Thinking about it, he also questioned why he did not attack or capture her yet; she was a little more than a meter away from him and he did not do anything. The thief laughed a little yet again, then spoke:"I always love when you or anyone under question his actions and reactions when I am here. All right Sinbad, I will tell you what is happening to you now. It is simple, you are under my influence. I hypnotized you and you are under my power."

Sinbad, shocked to hear the answer, found it simply implausible. Replying in anger, he told:"This does not make any sense, I only watched you for about 2 minutes and you did not do anything to put me in a trance." Still getting closer to him, the thief replied:"Silly Sinbad. Of course I did not hypnotize you just now. I did it a great number of times before this day. You were put in a trance, easily might I had, by me so many times I lost count of it. Your behaviour in front of me is the result of being hypnotized by me, Rouge, the greatest jewel thief of the world." So that was her name, Sinbad thought. Rouge, wanting to continue her explanation, talked:" The first time I did it was in the king's harem. I put you under with the swing of a jewelled necklace. The second time was with my gorgeous eyes. The third time was way more sensual, as we now had an intimacy as a mistress and her slave. I danced in front of you for quite a while. I remember how much your eyes were glued on my hips and stomach, how you could not resist looking at my round, deep and gorgeous navel."

Feeling an irresistible urge passing through his mind, Sinbad lowered his sight on her navel, finding it incredibly attractive, now that he thought about it. Advancing her belly slightly closer, she continued:"You see, I put new triggers and orders in your subconscious each time I got you under my irresistible power. By now, I enthralled you with my eyes, my breast, my stomach, my navel, my diadem, my lips, my voice, my hips and the power I call "the charm ray" countless times, melding your mind like clay to suit my purpose. For example, some triggers and commands I put inside your mind were the inability to lie to me or not answer any question I asked. I also made sure that you would find me more and more attractive each time you saw me, making it easier for me to hypnotize you." Still focused on her navel, Sinbad kept listening to her amazingly sexy voice and talked back:"So you put me heavily under your influence, but why? How would you know I was the one protecting the treasure room tonight?" Rouge laughed, then replied:"You can stop looking at my navel now. Instead, look at my glorious breast; now, to answer your question. Like I said, I infiltrated the king's harem. In there, I met, of course, King Shahryār. He was as easily a captive of my charms as you were. It was him that informed about his new gems and told me where to find them. Hatching a plan, I ordered for him to get you as security, since I already started putting you under my control."

Sinbad, as per her instructions, found his gaze shifting from her navel to her beautiful breast. Curious about her plan, he asked her:"Why me? Surely you could have hypnotized anyone else. What makes me so special?" Rouge smiled and answered:"That is simple. Because you have quite a great notoriety; everyone knows who Sinbad the sailor is. Your fame brought me to you. I wanted a celebrated hero such as you in my thrall because the idea excited me. It is also a personal bonus that you are quite attractive." Surprised that this great beauty found him attractive, Sinbad kept having dirty thoughts about her, still watching her breast. Rouge continued speaking:"You would be surprised how many persons in this palace are under my power, but none of them are as under as you are. For me, it was quite the thrill, using every parts of my sexy body to turn you into my mindless slave, ready to do my bidding. Removing your will was a great joy and my personal pleasure for many weeks. You do not remember them now, but I do. It was necessary for my plan to make you forget them. You can stop watching my breast and look directly into my eyes now." Sinbad obeyed instinctively and locked his eyes on hers. He then asked:"How come none of the guards are coming for you? It makes quite some time now and you keep on talking. They must have heard you by now." Rouge answered him:"They too are in a trance as you are. I commanded them to never suspect, harm, catch, pursue and stop me. They also have the inability to talk about me to anyone. To them, and also to you, I am untouchable. Like you, they have so many triggers in their minds they are practically my puppets."

Sinbad, still looking in her beautiful eyes, asked a question that was in his mind for quite some time:"How many times did we encounter in this scenario, the one where you loot the treasure room with me unable to do anything about it?" Rouge laughed and then answered his question:"At least a few dozens. Of course, I make you forget every time, so I can have the same reaction from you every time. I love when people realize how helpless they are in front of me. When they finally catch on that they are merely pawns in front of my beauty. It is quite fun, but now I tire of explaining things. Sinbad the sailor, I order you to get back under my complete control. Let your slavery to Rouge, the great thief, return." Sinbad's mind blanked out, remembering every session of hypnotism he had with Rouge, putting him back under her powerful influence. Feeling a colossal adoration and an unstoppable urge to obey her, he spoke:"Greetings, mistress Rouge, the sun of my life. The reason of my existence, as you so told me, is to love and obey you. What can I do for you, magnificent one?" Rouge, speaking to him a soft, yet commanding tone, replied:" I order you to open this door for me Sinbad." Sinbad, bowed before her, then replied in a submissive tone:"It shall be done, mistress Rouge."

Opening the door, Sinbad got out of its mistress way and continued speaking:"Shall you require assistance in carrying your treasure, mistress?" Advancing in the room, Rouge replied to her slave:"Of course. Bring a bag capable of carrying every gem in this room and fill it for me." Sinbad, upon hearing her order, acted swiftly, bringing a large bag and filled it as much as he was capable. After his task was done, he lifted the bag up, got closer to his mistress, then asker her:"Mistress Rouge, most wonderful woman of every man's dream, where shall I put your treasure?" Rouge, pleased about her slave's attitude, told him:"Follow me closely, Sinbad, most devoted of slave. Be swift though and do not drop even one gem on your way." Sinbad, who was happy to serve such a sexy mistress, tagged along with great haste. After a while, Rouge led her slave to a beautiful room full of cushions, fruits and wines. There also was a great bed, a huge number of clothes and many locked chest in the room. Rouge, closing the door behind them, grabbed a key hidden in her bra and proceeded to open one of the chest. The chest, already half full of jewels, gems and golden trinkets, opened up. Rouge, turned around then spoke to Sinbad:"Now, Sinbad, I want you to empty the content of my bag in this chest." Sinbad complied and did it quickly, wanting to please her with his efficient actions.

After the bag was empty, Rouge locked the chest again and hid her key under a cushion. Happy about her night of thievery and hypnotism, she wanted to put Sinbad under her control some more, to further siphon his will. Looking at Sinbad, she ordered:"Sinbad, I want you to place yourself comfortably on one of my cushions and then drop your pants. I want you to lock your sight on me until I order you otherwise." Sinbad, happy to serve, did as she asked, dropping his pants, letting his very stiff member out, then sat on the cushion with his legs crossed. Feeling no shame at all showing his member to his mistress, he set his eyesight on her and focused solely on her. Seeing him do as she asked, Rouge pointed her arms in his position and said:"Charm ray!" which sent a wave of heart shaped beam in his direction. The moment the beams hit Sinbad, he felt incredible pleasure, which made his member stiffen even harder, causing him to cum violently. The ray, which gave him a great sexual experience, also caused his trance to go deeper. Sinbad, having "exploded" thanks to his mistress, felt more adoration for her, wanting it to never end. Rouge, content about the effect of her "Charm ray", was not finished yet with Sinbad, telling him:"I hope you loved this, slave, because there is more coming. Remember, only I have the power to bring you this much pleasure. It is one the many benefits of being my slave." Sinbad, greatly aroused, replied:"I am not worthy of your benevolence, most amazing mistress, you are the only one giving sense to my life. Without you, I have no meaning."

Rouge, pleased about his worshipping tone, continued talking:"Listen closely now, slave Sinbad. You will have the amazing honor of watching me belly dance for you. However, while I dance, I ask of you two things: one, you will masturbate without stopping while I'm dancing and two; you shall repeat the mantra which I taught you while doing so. Ready yourself now." Sinbad, excited about her announcement, grabbed his member with his right hand, waiting for his mistress to start. Rouge, happy to see such excitement on her slave's face, lifted her arms in the air and began swaying her hips. As soon as she started, Sinbad started jerking off in a slow but steady pace. Focused on Rouge, he smiled, feeling lucky to have such a kind mistress. Speaking his mantra in a very low tone, he said:"Rouge is my undisputed mistress. I exist only to serve and adore her. She is the most important person in my life. I shall love and obey her until my death." Repeating these lines endlessly, he still focused on the alluring dance in front of him and spoke low enough so that he could hear everything she said. Rouge, fixing him in the eyes with a sensual look in her eyes, waited a bit before speaking, as she wanted to let him pleasure himself a bit without interference. After a minute, Sinbad began cumming already, but did not stop, as her mistress told him not to unless she stopped dancing. Feeling hot and excited, Sinbad continued his masturbation, even though it began exhausting him. Seeing how much pleasure he got and how much cum was on her floor, Rouge began speaking to him in a seductive and calm tone:"Yes, my slave, do not stop pleasuring yourself. This form of pleasure is the purest, as you have it while thinking about me, your lovely mistress. Go faster now, it is my command." Sinbad, obeying her command, raised the pace of his right hand, making him cum stronger. Rouge, still dancing before the eyes of her slave, told him:"Yes, this is good. I am pleased. The more pleasure you get, the better you serve me. The more you cum, the more you fall under my power, the more hypnotized you are. Look at my beautiful belly, bending and undulating for your eyes only. Focus your gaze on it and be entranced. I command you to go deeper under hypnosis for me."

As per her instructions, Sinbad locked his gaze on her belly, still jerking off in a fast pace. His eyes and his mind had difficulties following her dance but tried to do so. His member, still erect, kept exploding in pleasure. Getting under heavier hypnosis than before, he only saw Rouge now, more precisely her belly. His focus on it was so intense that he felt like time slowed down, as he was able to see every minor movement his mistress made with her belly. Rouge, seeing his gaze glazed and completely spaced out, was greatly pleased by the result her latest session gave, telling Sinbad:"See how my navel and stomach are parts of my body that deserves to be worshipped. Now, Sinbad, I order you to stop cumming. You will build up your pleasure until I order you to release it. When you unleash your final release, I shall stop dancing and give you new orders." Sinbad did as he was told and could not release his pleasure, waiting for her order to do so. Waiting for a minute, Rouge kept dancing, loving the look on her slave's face. Sinbad, after a minute of masturbation and extreme arousal, saw himself exhausted and began panting heavily, still not stopping. Rouge, seeing how much he was exhausted, gave him the order, saying:"You can release your immense pleasure now." The explosion coming out of his member was immense, sending a great quantity of cum on the floor, close to his mistress.

Rouge, satisfied about the result of this session, slowly walked closer to her slave, who still had his pants down, showing his amazingly still erect member. This was the result she wanted from a great number of sessions with one person. Sinbad was so excited, so much in love, adoration and arousal in front of his mistress that he was always erect in front of her. Talking to him, Rouge said:"Clean your pleasure off the floor of my room slave and listen to me closely while you do so." Sinbad stood up and got some water from a jar close, then cleaned up after himself. While he was doing this, Rouge spoke:"Sinbad, listen very carefully to your mistress now. I will implement some new triggers inside of your subconscious. The first one will be activated when I tell you "great Arabian bat". When I say those words to you, you will automatically drop your pants, unable to put them back on until I tell you so. The second one will be activated by me saying:"master stroker Sinbad", which will force you to masturbate until further ado, thinking about me and my sexy body. I also have some new things to add to your subconscious so absorb everything I say now. You will not let nor will you touch another woman except me. I am the only one in your eyes and your thoughts. Whenever you are alone, you will start thinking about me and pleasure yourself. However, when you are in company or know that there are other persons close nearby, you will forget about me. When in proximity of others, you do not know my name, or my looks, or what I do. Whenever you get invited to the harem of king Shahryār, the only woman you shall pay attention to shall be me. When you meet me in the harem, you will subconsciously obey everything I say, like always, and bring me to your private quarters, where you will wait for me to start another session with you. Keep these instructions forever rooted in your subconscious."

Sinbad, having finished cleaning up the floor of his mistress, replied in a submissive tone:"I hear and obey, mistress. Everything you have said shall forever be implemented in my mind, waiting for your sweet and sensual voice and guidance to activate whichever trigger you see fit to activate." Rouge, greatly pleased by his answer, felt aroused, as always after every sessions or robbery she did with Sinbad. Wanting to herself be pleasured, she got on her bed and told in a seductive tone:"You are a good slave, Sinbad, you have earned a reward. You now have the immense privilege to pleasure me in my bed. Come close to me, it is an order." Sinbad, incredibly aroused and completely seduced by his mistress jumped onto the bed and kissed his mistress passionately, removing her clothes and his clothes...

The sun raised and appeared near the window of Rouge's room, signifying that it was morning. As she woke up, she looked at Sinbad, still sleeping in her bed. Right now, he was pretty much the perfect man for her: attractive, heroic and completely hypnotized under her will. How much she loved every session she had with him, sapping his will with her beauty, putting him under her control, ready to obey her commands, then have sex with her. How passionate he was in bed and how much pleasure he gave her. In life, in robbery and in bed, she was always the dominant one with him, which satisfied her greatly. She was quite happy with the way she worked things out to make him stay forever in the palace. All she had to do was hypnotize the king regularly, have him invite Sinbad to his palace for a couple of days, invite him to his harem then present her to him. Sinbad was pretty much the only man she wanted to have sex with, as nobody else, not even those she hypnotized, had this privilege except him. Waking him up, she then told him:" What have you to say about Rouge, the great Arabian bat, oh master stroker Sinbad?"

As per her trigger, Sinbad woke up and started masturbating again, thinking about her, as he replied:"Mistress Rouge is the most beautiful person of this world, every other women pales when compared to her. It is with love and devotion that I am happy to serve her." Rouge, after hearing this, got out of bed, started dressing herself and washed using the water in her room. Having finished getting herself prepared, she sat on one of the cushions and promptly told her slave:"You can stop pleasuring yourself, slave. Go wash yourself and put your pants back on. After this, come here and feed me my grapes while I give you your final orders until next time we meet. " Sinbad complied with his mistress wishes, then got on his knee next to her and fed her breakfast, consisting of fresh and juicy grapes. While she ate, Rouge told Sinbad:"Now, nothing happened last night. The only thing that you will remember will be that a great thief stole many things from the treasure room. You shall not remember at all my explanations about your hypnotic condition or my appearance near the treasure room. For you, Rouge was never there, Rouge does not exist. If you see me in the harem, you will not be able to identify nor remember me. To you, I will only be the most attractive woman in the world and you shall not remember my name. You will not remember the hypnotic session, the sex we had or where the stolen treasure is located. You spent the whole night guarding the treasure room. After you quit my room, you will not remember its location, what is inside of it and who lives in it. To you, it will be an ordinary room with absolutely no interest. Now, quit my room and go see the king, then tell him about the robbery. When you tell him about it, make sure to incorporate the words "great unknown thief", which will make him completely forgive you and invite you to his harem. I shall see you there. Now go."

As soon as Rouge had finished, Sinbad quitted her room and ran to the king. He failed his duty: more treasure was stolen last night. Entering the throne room, he bowed in shame in front of the king and said:"I am sorry, king Shahryār, a great unknown thief has stolen more treasure under your nose. I have failed you." Hearing this, this triggered something in the mind of the king, who replied:"You did the best you could, Sinbad, and could not ask for better loyalty from your part. Even though the thief is still loose, you still tried, which call for a reward. I give you access to my harem for the day. Go now, with my benediction." Sinbad, stunned by how lucky he was, raised up from his bowing stance and found himself guided to the harem by one of the guard. Entering the harem, he looked around, trying to find a woman to his taste, finding that none of them would do. Seeking further, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever met: a bat with incredible beauty and proportions. Going after her, he was greeted with a warm and seductive smile. Latching on his arm, the woman guided him to a recluse room, where both of them would be alone. Sinbad, feeling lucky having met this woman, prepared himself for the time of his life with a woman he would never, ever forget.


	3. The thief returns

**The Arabian thief returns**

There was much activity these days in king Shahryār's palace. The king, as was almost customary for him, invited yet another of his great friend, the hero of the people known as Ali Baba. Many people in the court whispered about his coming, thinking that he would end up just like Sinbad, meaning he would finally stay forever in the palace as the eternal guest of the king. It was true that even though the king invited Sinbad only for a couple of days, he ended staying in the palace for months and still inhabited it the moment they were speaking. Sinbad, though, kept mostly to himself, only talking to the king and sometimes to some guards. The rest of the time, he was either in his room, either in the harem per the king's invitation or somewhere unknown. One thing was certain though, since he arrived in the palace, most people knew he would probably stay there for a really long time. The king, anxious to see one of his friend arrive, waited patiently on his throne the announcement of his friends getting into the palace.

Soon enough, excitement found a way in the heart of the court as Ali Baba, the twin-tailed fox arrive. Announcing himself, he bowed in front of the king, offering his respects and salutations. King Shahryār, happy to see his friend again after so long, felt the inexplicable urge to offer him a trip to his harem, where he could "relieve" himself of his long travel. Ali, as people called him, refused politely, explaining how he just got married to a great woman and would never desire to be unfaithful to her. Sad, the king still understood his motivations and did not insist. Ali and the king then discussed about their respective lives, telling each other crazy stories. Sinbad, participating to the discussion, had great fun seeing one of his fellow heroic friends. After a while, Ali told both of them how tired he was and asked if any quarters were prepared for him. As the king told Ali about his quarters, Sinbad felt tired too and wandered off to his quarters.

Sinbad got rapidly to his quarters, as he had a lot to think about. There were still lot of thievery and robbery in the palace and the thief still escaped him. It was lucky for him that he was such a great friend of the king, who still trusted him with this issue, despite his failure. Finding himself alone in his room, he suddenly thought about the alluring woman he saw in the harem. Thinking perverse thoughts about her, it quickly invaded his mind. As a reflex, he began masturbating to the mental image he had of this incredibly sexy bat. As he pleasured himself, he wondered if she could still be found at these hours in the harem. Right as he was thinking about it, he heard his door opens. He quickly ungrabbed his member and prepared to turn around, until he heard "Master stroker Sinbad", which made him return more vigorously to his masturbation, as if he had no control of his right hand. Confused about his inability to stop, he turned around and saw the most perfect woman in existence: that woman invading his thoughts from the harem. Feeling very lucky about this situation, he promptly told her in a friendly tone:"What a stroke of luck, I just wanted to see you." Rouge, smiling at the situation, simply told:" Sinbad, return to your true state as my loving slave, this I order of you." Sinbad's mind went blank and remembered everything his mistress had hidden in his subconscious, turning him back again as her slave. Having turned to this state, he bowed, then said:"Greeting mistress, whichever task can I accomplish for your person?"

Still handling his member, he began soiling the floor, not minding it at all as his mistress demanded he continue. Rouge, always amused seeing the great Sinbad turning into her slave and jerking off thinking about her, asked him:"I have heard that Ali Baba recently got into the palace. Tell me slave, is it true?" Sinbad, wanting to please her, replied quickly:"Yes, most divine of mistress. He arrived today, near the beginning of the afternoon." Rouge, curious about another great hero arriving in the palace, asked her slave:"What sort of feat did that man accomplish to earn the title of hero?" Sinbad began panting as he continued his activity in front of his mistress, telling her:"He defeated the forty thieves, mistress. After their defeat, he made a name for himself as he stole all of their loot, which was rumoured to be gigantic. To my knowledge, he still has most of the treasure hidden somewhere only he knows." Rouge, hearing about some potential great thievery to be done, got excited. However, to learn that location, she would have to hear it from the very words of Ali Baba, which should not prove to be a problem with the right plan and the right help. Thinking about the whole thing, she told her slave:"Stop pleasuring yourself slave and clean that mess you made on the floor. I want you to meet me in my room near midnight. There I will tell you about my plan for Ali Baba. As soon as you finish cleaning this up, you will not remember meeting me in your room, only that you masturbated thinking about me, which you will keep for yourself." Leaving Sinbad to his assigned task, Rouge got out of his quarters and went to see some guards, as she would require their aid tonight.

Sinbad, in the middle of the night, had the irresistible urge to walk toward a section of the palace. After a while, he stopped near a door, which seemed very ordinary to him. However, he found himself curious about this particular door and knocked very lightly on it, wanting to know if anybody actually lived there. A few seconds after he knocker, the door opened with a hand coming out, showing him he could enter. Entering the room, he found the beautiful harem bat. Having no idea she lived there, he approached her but got cut off with her saying:"Return to your slave state Sinbad." As soon as he heard her speak those words, his mind blanked out again, making way for his devotion to mistress Rouge again. Returning once more to this state, he asked her:"Oh great mistress, what can this humble slave do for you in the middle of the night?" Rouge, smiling to his loyalty, declared:"I want you to help me pin down Ali Baba. In a few minutes, the guards will escort him to this very room. As soon as he enters, I want you to immobilize him at my mercy. I want him completely unable to move or run away." Sinbad, accepting her commands, replied:"It shall be done mistress. As soon as I get my hands on him, he will not be able to escape you."

Mere minutes later, the door opened slightly, as Ali Baba entered the room. The exact second he was in the room, Sinbad jumped on him, locking his arms and his legs in a tight embrace. Ali, surprised by the move his friend made, asked:"What the hell is going on here? What are you doing Sinbad? Release me!" As Sinbad made him unable to move, he turned to face his mistress, Ali still locked in his embrace. Rouge, wanting to calm down Ali and ease her further "socialization" with him, moved both her arms in the direction of Ali and said:"Charm ray". Right after saying the spell, some pink beams in the shape of hearts were shot from her arms and landed directly on Ali Baba, which calmed him. Ali, unsure about what had happened, calmed down and looked around the room, setting his gaze on a truly beautiful woman. As the woman approached him, he found himself very attracted to her, wanting to hear what she had to say about this situation. Rouge had little time to make her move, as her "Charm ray "was only truly potent when her target was in love with her. The spell was really powerful on Sinbad as he was hopelessly in love and adoration with her, but Ali just saw her, which only gave her a small window of opportunity. Acting fast, she grabbed a pendant with a purple gem in it and started slowly swinging it close to Ali's face. Ali, still under the spell's power, found the pendant strange and did not understand the situation at all. Rouge, unwilling to waste any time, began speaking to him in a soft and calm tone of voice:"Greetings, Ali Baba. I am honoured to finally meet you. However, before I start introducing myself, could you perhaps lock your gaze on my pendant?"

Ali, hearing her talk, found himself willing to do as she said, as she had one of the most beautiful voice he ever heard. As such, he granted her request and started focusing on the pendant, which swung back and forth in an endless loop in front of him. Rouge, satisfied that her spell still had a minor effect on her victim, continued speaking to him:"Now, I want you to continue watching it swing back and forth...baaack and fooorth...baack...and...forth. The more you see the fascinating motion of this pendant, the more you find yourself unable and unwilling to set your gaze away. Do not worry about anything else happening now, you can trust me and continue fixing the pendant." As she spoke, Ali began relaxing as he continued to watch this mesmerizing pendant and listened to her amazing voice. Rouge, seeing that her prey began relaxing in front of her, continued talking:"Listen to my beautiful voice as you watch this pendant swing more and more. Hear my words and understand that you can completely trust me. Now, Ali, I want you to relax and let the soothing sensation of my voice combined with the swinging pendant bring you a truly enjoyable experience." Ali felt truly relaxed, as his body began turning limp, like a ragdoll. His gaze kept following the pendant, just like this wonderful person asked him. Rouge, knowing that she was on the right path with him, continued:"Now, the more you watch this pendant swing, the sleepier you get as you feel your eyelids getting heavier. You are getting sleepier by the second now...sleepier...sleepier. As I count from three to zero, you will get greatly tired and go to sleep, under a state of heavy hypnotism. One...two... and three."

Ali, as soon as this beautiful woman said three, began sleeping; now being in a trance. Rouge, satisfied by the result of her very first induction with Ali, spoke to him in a calm yet commanding tone:"Now Ali, I want your mind to sleep, let only your subconscious absorb what I shall tell you. From now on, you can completely trust me. Here in this palace, I am your friend, someone you feel like you know for quite some time. Since I am so trustworthy, you cannot lie to me, nor fail to answer any of my questions. It would be immensely rude not to answer my queries, being such a good friend and a truly beautiful woman at that. Would you care to repeat what I just said?" Ali spoke back in a slow and low tone of voice:"I can trust you. As my friend, I cannot lie to you, nor can I not answer one of your questions." Rouge, pleased with his answer, continued:"I want you to go back to your quarters now. When you get there, you will sleep in your bed, dreaming about me. When you will wake up, you shall not remember anything about me, be it my room, my face and what happened here. You only had a great night of sleep and good dreams. However, everything I told you shall still hold tight in your subconscious. The next night, around midnight, you shall remember the location of my room and want to pay me a visit. On the way to my room, you shall speak with no one and you won't tell anything about me to anyone. Now go." Sinbad understood what she wanted from Ali and let him go, releasing his hold on him. Ali, as if he was sleepwalking, got out of the room and closed the door behind him. Rouge, being happy about implanting the seeds of slavery in Ali Baba's mind, wished to celebrate. Getting on her bed, she turned to Sinbad and invited him to join here, which Sinbad happily did.

The very next day, Ali woke up in his bed, thinking normally. Washing himself up, he got to the dining room of the palace for breakfast. His day was quite busy, as he spent much of his time with the king or inside his massive library, reading through manuscripts. As night fell, he felt tired and retired to his quarters, thinking about leaving in perhaps three or four days, as he missed his wife greatly and did not want to abuse the king's hospitality. In the middle of the night, he suddenly woke up, having trouble sleeping. Not wanting to bother anyone with his problem, he thought about seeing his friend. Perhaps his friend, the beautiful harem bat, could help him with his trouble or at least ease it. He knew that at this hour she would still be up and he trusted her to keep quiet about him visiting her like this. Rising from his bed, he quitted his quarters to reach those of his trusted friend. Walking for several minutes, he reached her quarters and knocked lightly on her door, not wanting to startle her or anyone that could be close. As the door opened slightly, he saw the hand of his friend waving a sign for him to enter. Doing so, he entered her room then closed the door behind him. As he turned back to meet her, he realized how truly stunning she looked, as if he saw her for the very first time yet again, which made him blush a bit in front of her.

Rouge, as he entered and showed his attraction to her with his reaction, smiled at him with her best smile. Showing warmth and friendship, she offered him a cushion to sit on and spoke:"Hello there, Ali, what are you doing up this late?" Ali, sitting comfortably, replied:"For some reason, I found myself with trouble sleeping. Unknowing about what to do, I thought about seeing you." Rouge, satisfied that his mind still grasped her commands and did not question it, spoke back:"Now why is that Ali? What would make you want to see me so badly in the middle of the night? Are you, per chance, attracted by my great physique?" Ali quickly answered her:"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I find that you are exceedingly beautiful. To tell the truth, I think I have fallen a little bit in love with you, but do not worry, as I shall not act on this feeling. It would be dishonourable as I am married to a woman I love very much." Ali, as soon as he had finished, was greatly surprised at his great honesty toward her. Ashamed of himself for telling her something like that, he simply looked down on the floor and stopped talking. Rouge, quite happy about her orders still being followed in his subconscious, raised both of her arms in his direction and chanted "Charm ray", which sent her familiar spell right on Ali Baba. On the very moment the spell hit Ali, he felt his love for her magnified and raised his head to look at her. How gorgeous and sexy she looked, how her curves were simply perfect, he thought. Still feeling shame about loving this woman that much, he looked nonetheless at her.

Seeing the result of her spell being much more potent now, Rouge got closer to Ali, getting her face inches near his, locking her eyes on his. Ali, still unsure what he should do, decided not to act upon this, as he locked his eyes on hers. Rouge decided that he would put him further under her power with her eyes and facial features this time, as it would prove potent now to add a bit of her person in the induction this time. To make it work, Rouge had a seductive look in her eyes, but looked very intensively in his eyes, never breaking contact. Her eyes, combined with her smile, her voice and the diadem on her head would enthral him certainly. Ali, finding the situation awkward, yet tantalizing, continued fixing her gaze, which seemed impossible to break from. Rouge, not breaking eye contact nor lowering her intensity, started talking to him in a very sensual way, saying:"Let me look in your eyes Ali, it is said that if two persons look each other in the eyes long enough, they may know each other fully. Please let me do this, I want to know you perfectly. For that, do not break eye contact with me at all; just keep fixing your sight on my beautiful eyes." Ali, hearing her talks to him this way, wanted to keep looking. With her face still very close to his, he could smell her perfume, which scented divinely. Her scent, her eyes and her voice made him want to continue this. Rouge, happy about his continued behaviour in front of her, spoke again:"Just gaze deeply in my eyes, Ali. Look how beautiful they are. The more you see them, the deeper you want to look, the more you want to hear me talk to you. Each passing second looking at me like this makes your attraction to me that more apparent to yourself."

Ali, still locking his sight on her, continued watching her eyes, but also saw some more of her other facial features and accessories. As she talked, he found himself looking at her lips as well as her eyes. How these lips looked amazing, with each words she spoke, they moved and looked more and more alluring to him. Rouge, meanwhile, spoke:"The deeper you gaze, the sleepier you get. As you fight to stay awake, trying to keep eye contact, you shall find your will to do so reduce with each passing second, with each word I speak. The more you listen and think about me, the more open you are to my ideas and suggestions, putting you in a gradual state of hypnosis." Ali's eyes began glazing a little, an indicative of his deepening trance. As he fought to stay awake, only to continue looking in her eyes, his eyelids became heavier as he got sleepier and sleepier, feeling very tired. Rouge, pleased about his growing trance, continued speaking:"You can sleep now, Ali Baba. Trust my voice and my eyes and do as I say. Worry not about your current state and simply sleep. I shall now kiss you. As soon as my lips meet yours in a loving embrace, you will immediately fall asleep under a great trance, getting under my vast hypnotic powers." Not letting him waits for long, Rouge got close to him and kissed him gently, which concluded her induction. Ali Baba was now in a very deep trance and completely under her control, fit to hear new commands and triggers.

Rouge, after breaking her kiss, began speaking to him in a still sensual, yet also commanding tone:"Ali Baba, I want your subconscious to absorb and register everything I shall tell you. First of all, from now on, every time you see me, you will feel a great attraction to me, which will grow each time you see me, finding me the more alluring and sexier more and more with each encounter. Secondly, when you are in a trance like this one, you shall refer to me as your mistress, talking about and to me with great reverence and respect. Whenever you get in my room, you will have the inability to leave it until I say you can, staying in it until I free you. As I am your trusted friend and mistress, you do not want nor can harm me in any way. This means you shall do nothing to stop, pursue, hurt, catch or irritate me. When you are in my room, I shall be the undisputed mistress. In my room, if I tell you to do something, you shall immediately do it. To finish it, some trigger words. When I say the words "heroic fox Ali", you shall drop your pants and start masturbating uncontrollably, thinking solely about my beautiful body while doing so. You will not stop masturbating until I order you to." Ali, his eyes completely glazed over, registered everything his beautiful mistress told him. Rouge, not wanting to overwhelm his subconscious, had to stop adding commands. Satisfied with what she added, she spoke:"Now Ali, I want you to go back to your room and sleep soundly. Yet again, you shall not remember me tomorrow, or anything that happened here. You never saw me tonight as you slept rather well in your comfy bed. Your mind shall retain nothing, but your subconscious will remember every command I implemented. Tomorrow night, you will once more wake up near midnight and come see me in my room. Now go." Ali, raised up from the cushion, bowed down in front of her, then quitted the room, closing the door silently behind him. Rouge, being happy about her progress with the mind of this two-tailed fox, got out of her room. It was time to give a little visit to Sinbad...

Ali woke up from his bed with a very pleasant feeling, having slept very well. Rising up from the comfy mattress, he walked toward the dining room and ate a healthy breakfast. As he ate, he thought about how much the palace life could sometime be truly grand, but quickly turned those thoughts around with those of his wife and his easy life in his small village. After eating, he began talking with the king and Sinbad, reminiscing about the good old days of adventure, telling each other their tales as if it had been the first time. After an hour of doing so, Sinbad quitted the conversation, telling them that he would visit the harem. Ali, curious about his activities, asked some servants about Sinbad's whereabouts during the few days he was in the palace. The servants responded, telling him that most of the time, he was in the harem, in the dining room with the king or in his quarters, but spent most of his time in the harem. Ali, smirked about it a little; perhaps Sinbad found a woman suiting his taste in the harem and went to see her for some quality time. Maybe he was in love with a great looking harem girl who stole his heart and his mind with her charms. Remembering how he met his wife, he lost himself in remembrance of good times, with her in his arms and his bed. Having lost track of the time, he looked and found that it was already time for dinner in the palace. After eating and occupying himself during the evening, he went to bed and found sleep easily.

In the middle of the night, he woke up and got out of his bed. Wondering why he could not sleep, he went see his friend, that beautiful harem girl, knowing she would be awake. As he walked to her room, his thoughts focused on her person, exciting him a little, anticipating his encounter with her. As he got close to her door, he knocked gently, not wanting to surprise her. Seconds after his knocking, the door opened up, sign of his permitted entrance. Entering the room, the door closed behind him. Turning back, he saw that wonderful woman, a mere meter behind him. How amazing she looked, each time he saw her, she continued impressing him with her whole alluring self. Her body, her personality, her voice, each of these were great. Rouge smiled warmly and seductively to her guest, then said: ''Hello, Ali. It is great to see you. Come now, do not be shy in my presence. Let us sit down and talk." Ali immediately sat down on one of the many cushions on the floor and continued looking at her. Waiting for her to sit down, he asked her:"I have a question for you. Since you are a harem girl and Sinbad as been reported as being very often in the harem, do you know who seduced him for him to take up so much of his time to meet her?" Rouge, pleasantly surprised about this question, answered him:"I seduced him of course. He comes see me so often and how great a time he and I have with each other company. He is so much in love, it's like he is the slave to me."

Ali, happy for her, but kind of disappointed, replied:"So, how did you two met?" Rouge, confident in her commands in his subconscious, decided to speak the truth, for fun sake, telling him:"The first time, he simply wasn't paying attention at me, so I used my unique talent in the harem to get him all for myself: hypnotism. I had to put him more and more under my power each time we saw each other. Little by little, he became my ever-loving slave, wanting to serve and obey my person forever. The more he was hypnotized, the sexier he thought I was. Let me tell you now, he is so much under my control that he would do anything for me." Ali, shocked about her revelations, quickly rose from his cushion and walked rapidly to the door, wanting to alert one of the guards about this sublime, yet dangerous woman. Rouge, laughing lightly, told him:"Ali, do not be a fool, come back here, in proximity to my gorgeous person and sit down again." Ali, hearing her, found himself incapable of controlling himself, as he got back to his exact same sitting position on the cushion. As soon as Rouge saw him positioned comfortably again, she told:"Now, stay put there and listen to me, as it important that you understand what is happening to you." Ali, unable to move from his sitting position, looked at her and waited for her to continue talking, feeling nervous about this whole turn of event. To calm him, Rouge told him:"Let's be calm about this. You, such a heroic fox, Ali, have to learn to relax about my little plan."

As he heard her say the words "heroic fox Ali", Ali's hand dragged his pants down, showing his semi-erect member. His pants down, his right hand then began grabbing it and jerked off at a steady pace. Ali horrified about his inability to stop this embarrassing situation, looked at Rouge in panic. Rouge, smiling seductively, spoke to him:"I had no idea you were that attracted to me Ali, this comes as a big, pleasant surprise. Is that true? Are you attracted to my beautiful body and sexy voice? Do you find me even more beautiful than your wife?" Masturbating uncontrollably, Ali answered his question rapidly:"Yes, mistress, I am greatly attracted to your whole person, as you are sexiness incarnated. You are in a different league altogether, one that my wife is completely outclassed in." Ali, surprised about his uncontrollable honesty and his reference to her as his mistress, began fearing for the worst. Rouge, happy about the strength of her commands and her presence in Ali's mind, told him:"If you did not understand it now, I will tell you. You too, like Sinbad, have been hypnotized by me. It has been quite easy so far. You are not as much under like Sinbad, not by a long shot, yet enough to obey some trigger words and simple commands. Of course, you cannot say that being in my company is uncomfortable, my beauty makes it that much bearable, doesn't it?" Ali, responding immediately, told her:"Yes, being with you is a good sensation." Ali's member stiffed up after some time, as he continued handling it steadily. Beginning to get tired playing game with him, Rouge pointed both of her arms in Ali Baba's direction and chanted "Charm ray", which changed the look on his face drastically and made him ejaculate. The nervous and fearful frown quitted Ali's face, replacing it with one of joy and love, showing that this time the spell was close to his full potential on Ali Baba. Under the effect of her spell, Ali began interpreting what she said in a whole new way. If being hypnotized by her meant feeling so well, aroused and relaxed, he was open to it. Rouge enjoyed seeing the change displayed by Ali, his trance showing its effect already. Judging by his entranced look, Ali Baba was weak-willed when compared to Sinbad. Removing her bra, she approached her naked breast close to Ali's eyes then said:"Now listen closely, slave..."

Two weeks later, the palace was in great excitement. Ali Baba had announced after leaving, three days ago, that he would return to live in palace, staying with them for many years to come. Having arrived just recently, he brought a great many number of things: his furniture, big pots, clothes and of course, his wife. She had no idea why he had this idea, but apparently the king himself thought it was a splendid idea and accepted immediately when he brought it up. Wanting to please him, she accepted. After all, the palace life could be great for her. Getting to his quarters and moving his room to suit the taste of Cosmo, Ali enjoyed the fact that he could always live close to his friends in a luxury palace with his wife beside him. Everything was perfect. As soon as he was done, he turned around to see his wife, then suggested that some "private time" in their new environment would be a good idea. Enjoying the idea, she accepted, she began undressing. At that very moment, two persons entered the room. Shocked by the nerve those people had to enter a room without being invited, Ali's wife began dressing back and angrily spoke to them. As she spoke, she saw that one of these person was Sinbad, the legendary sailor and friend of her husband. The other one was a well-endowed bat dressed like a harem girl. As she entered, the harem girl told her husband:"Ali Baba, return to your slave state and please your truly lovely wife." As soon as he said that, Ali pinned her down on the floor, helped by Sinbad. Held down by Sinbad, unable to move, she began panicking, but found herself unable to scream as Sinbad gagged her. Ali, meanwhile, removed the bottom part of her clothe. Rouge, watching this, enjoyed seeing her squirm, then asked:"Ali Baba, did you bring all of your treasure like I asked?" Ali answered her with a submissive and adoring tone:"Yes great mistress. It is yours now. I hid it in all those big pots. Serve yourself, as everything I own is also yours." Rouge, satisfied with her almost finished plan, looked at the many pots her slave brought with him. She then asked Ali to proceed with what was ordered earlier. Ali, obeying an old order she gave him, began giving oral pleasure to his wife while touching her everywhere, wanting to grant intense pleasure to his dear wife. Rouge waited a bit, as she had the whole day to hypnotize her and she wanted to let her enjoy it before she started. Smiling, she knew she had won another famous slave and a great treasure to her collection. Life was good.


	4. The thief meets the goddess

**The Arabian thief meets the goddess**

It was nighttimes in the land of the Arabian nights. In king Shahryār's palace, everything seemed quiet. There not much to report concerning what happened in the palace. It made three months since Sinbad permanently installed himself in a room of the palace, living with the king. It also made two months since Ali Baba and his wife installed themselves in a room, following the example set by Sinbad himself. The thief problem had apparently been solved, thankfully, by Sinbad himself. The solution was fairly simple: each and every gift made in precious stones, gems, jewels and such were to be given to Sinbad himself, who would then hide them in a safe place without telling a sole soul. That way, the thief could not overhear any conversation between the king and anyone, as Sinbad never even told the king the whereabouts of his treasury, having the complete and total trust of Shahryār. If the king wanted to know the measure of his wealth, he only had to ask Sinbad, who would then give him a report of it all within the hour. Ali's relationship with his wife was the subject on everyone's lips these days. Some had reported sight of her going in the king's harem. Though nobody knew why she did so, most guards and servants had heard that she wanted to learn the many ways of seduction that the harem women could teach her, wanting to surprise her husband. Some had even spoke about how they even saw Ali Baba silently entering the harem, perhaps to spy on his wife training. These kinds of stories were usually found very interesting in the court, told in secret and whispering. Many found it to be adorable, thinking that this was a truly loving couple.

The truths to these situations were sinister: everything was carefully planned by a great thief who infiltrated the palace and the harem. This thief, a bat by the name of Rouge, was an alluring thief who mastered the secret art of hypnosis, having learned techniques on how to control the mind and behaviour of other. Unknown to the whole palace, everyone was under her power to some degree. Those who were the most under were Sinbad, the king, Ali Baba and his wife. Even though the guards, servants, other harem women and men of the court were much under her influence, none of these groups were as much enthralled as these four. Manipulating the events in the palace, nobody noticed her unless she wanted to. Pleased by the content of her last few days, spreading a rumour about Ali's wife, she wanted to meet her favourite slave, Sinbad. He was the one she most enjoyed hypnotizing over and over, as his reaction to her intense beauty was always refreshing to her. Playing with the mind of a great and handsome hero like him was a treat to itself. Wanting to surprise him before mesmerizing him yet again, she went to his quarters to hide. When he would enter, she would activate all of the triggers she implemented on his mind, then creatively put him under again before having some fun with him.

Being a successful thief, she knew how to hide carefully; making sure no one would see her unless she showed herself voluntarily. As she had planned, Sinbad entered his quarters a mere few minutes after she hid. Ready to speak up and have some fun, a great quantity of smoke appeared in the room. After the smoke cleared up, Rouge carefully looked, not wanting to show herself, and saw a vision of true and magical beauty: the true form of Shahra the genie of the ring. The rumours were that Shahra the genie was really beautiful, but the rumours were way below reality. She had her usual pink hair, sported a lavender bra, showing much cleavage with her D-cup breast. She showed much skin, had an amazing waist, hips to die for. On her belt, an amazing looking oil lamp rested there, which was strange but it was not the most interesting thing to Rouge eyes. What killed it for Rouge however the truly divine looking jewel on her navel. It was made of gold, with the most beautiful sapphire in the middle. It was the most incredible jewel she ever saw in her entire life. Snapping out of her impressed awe, she wondered why she just recently showed up in Sinbad's room. Curious, she decided to listen and look at the conversation. Even before the actual conversation began, Rouge quickly saw a big change on Sinbad's face. The mere moment Shahra was visible to his eyes, a wide smile appeared on his face, followed by very fast rings of different colors spiralling madly in his eyes. Rouge, confused about the whole change, wondered: could Shahra have hypnotized Sinbad too? She would have to listen to find out.

Shahra, pleased about the change in Sinbad's comportment when seeing her, began talking to her slave:"Bow and listen to me Sinbad, your goddess wish to speak with you." Obeying quickly, Sinbad bowed to the very ground, feeling unworthy of being in the same room as his goddess. Shahra then told him:"It makes quite some time since I have seen you, Sinbad. What is happening that makes you so busy, unable to get out of this palace to come see and pray to me, your goddess?" Sinbad, ashamed about his negligence and his lack of a proper answer, replied:"I do not know, great goddess, there are a great many things I am unable to remember. These last few months, I had a great number and blackout and the irresistible need to stay here." Shahra, puzzled about this, lifted her hand, casting a spell to enter and read the mind of her faithful servant and believer. After a little moment investigating the mind of Sinbad, she recognized what influenced him: hypnosis. However, there was some weak and minor magical hypnosis added with normal hypnosis added to the mix, which made her mostly magical hypnosis still the stronger pulse in his mind. She was still the more important influence in his mind, which was a relief. Curious about who in this palace had the skill to mesmerize someone despite her own spell putting him under her power, she thought that she would have to search for this person. Before doing this, however, she would reward Sinbad for still being a fervent believer in Shahra, the genie goddess of the Arabian Nights. Fixing her gaze on her loyal slave, she said:"Thank you, Sinbad. I am pleased with your faith in my divinity. This has earned you a reward. Before I give it to you, however, answer my question: do you know where Ali Baba and his wife are?" Sinbad, excited that Shahra deemed himself worthy of a reward, answered immediately:"Yes, beautiful goddess. Both of them reside in this palace with me. Their quarters are three rooms next to mine." Content with the attitude of Sinbad, Shahra replied:"Good. I will go meet them after I give you your reward. Rise up and face me Sinbad, for I will give you what you earned." Sinbad, eager, stood up quickly and faced his goddess, his eyes still spiralling madly.

As Rouge heard it all, she found herself in a state of fear and shock. Her many months of hypnosis on Sinbad were no match for whatever Shahra did to him. She had to do something about it, or else she would herself be a victim and thrall of this powerful genie. Thinking about it, an idea came to her mind: she would just have to enslave her before she did it to her. Her lamp was right on her belt, the only thing she needed to do was steal it from her and she would be as good as hers. The idea of having a genie, thinking herself a goddess even, as a personal slave was quite alluring. As her hiding place was also a secret passageway passing though every chamber, she made her way to Ali Baba's chamber. Arriving there, she saw a something very surprising: Ali's wife had spirals in her eyes, which reflected in her husband eyes. Ali Baba's face showed the very same spiral as Cosmo, which were identical to those found in Sinbad's eyes. Finding these spirals quite fascinating, Rouge began looking at them. As she began focusing on them, she remembered that it was hypnosis, turning her head around just in time. Waiting a few seconds for her mind to focus back on her task, she heard Ali's wife saying:" Praise be to Shahra, the great goddess. May her great and beautiful gaze be seen by all." Ali Baba simply kept fixing his gaze on her eyes, listening to what she said, being in a state of hypnotic bliss. Rouge, remembering what Shahra said, knew that even though her hypnosis was weak when compared to the genie, her commands and triggers were still active in their minds. Not revealing her position yet, she spoke to them:" Both of you return to your state of slavery to the great Rouge immediately. Stopping their activity straight, their eyes switched from a spiralling state to simply being glazed over. Seeing the change in their eyes, Rouge got out of hiding and walked to meet them. Ali, seeing her walk toward them, greeted her the traditional way:" Greeting mistress, what can we humble slaves do for you?" Rouge, thinking about her plan, replied quickly:"Shahra, your goddess, will come here in a mere few minutes. My order for the both of you is simple: I want the both of you to have the complete inability to see me. I am invisible and make no sound when I walk. The only thing you can hear from now on is my voice." As she said her orders, Rouge vanished completely from Ali's and her wife eyes. Not seeing and hearing her walk, they stood by, waiting for further commands from the mistress. Confident of her own command and hypnotic skill, she left the room, returning to her hiding place, waiting for the genie to pop up. As they believed Rouge had vanished, Ali's wife continued her previous activity: hypnotizing her husband. Activating her eye spirals granted by Shahra herself, she looked back at Ali's eyes, who happily cooperated.

Shahra prepared to reward her loyal and faithful believer, spirals appearing in her eyes. Several rings of colors were spinning madly in a captivating fashion, with Shahra's gaze locked on Sinbad's eyes. Looking straight at his goddess eyes, Sinbad began feeling even more bliss and pleasure than usual when he found himself in her divine presence. The spirals in his eyes were gaining much more speed, indicating his trance deepening quickly as he accepted it with joy and greed. Sinbad kept staring, when suddenly, Shahra approached very close to him, then began pleasuring him sexually, dropping his pants and touching his member. This was heavenly; letting this pure goddess reward him this way was very satisfying, making him wish he could always be her slave and believer. In truth, however, Shahra never moved an inch; she used some illusion trick to make him believe she was rewarding him sexually. It seemed to work perfectly, as he began panting heavily, a sign he believed very hard that she was truly there. Letting Sinbad work out his fantasy, she left to find Ali Baba. The spell would still affect Sinbad for about half an hour, she would be back before then. Leaving the room, she approached Ali's quarters, wanting to find out if he too was affected by this hypnotic stranger. Entering the room, she found both Ali and his wife, following one of her divine command: Ali's wife hypnotizing her husband to remain in a state of bliss and servitude toward Shahra. It greatly amused Shahra to see Ali Baba in a deep trance, unable to refuse anything to her, unable to think for himself, totally under her power thanks to his very own wife reminding him constantly how much he loved his goddess. As she approached them, the couple stopped their activity and bowed quickly before the goddess, aware she just granted them the gift of her presence. Smiling, Shahra began looking through their minds, looking for another trance lingering in their minds. As she suspected, they both were victim just like Sinbad. Curious about the extent of this hypnotist reach, she chanted a quick spell, then began unleashing her power to look through the mind of everyone in the palace. As she was looking through the mind of everyone, Shahra was oblivious of her environment, thinking herself safe in the care of her slaves.

Observing the whole time, Rouge saw an opportunity when she saw the genie staring blankly at the wall, her limbs being limp, barely standing after she unleashed some kind of weird spell. Sneaking out of her hiding place, she silently approached the back of the genie, ready to steal the gem-covered lamp. Quickly and professionally, she grabbed the lamp, not raising any suspicion on the genie and the slaves face. Not wanting to linger another minute in the presence of the powerful being who could awaken form her spell, she returned quickly to her hiding place. Entering the hiding tunnel, she got through the palace toward her chamber. Unable to know if her private and secret room would be safe from Shahra, Rouge closed the door behind her and took a quick look at the lamp. Something was fishy about this lamp, why would Shahra carry her lamp on her person and why was she able to use her magical powers if she had no master. As Rouge wondered, she came to a sudden realization: Shahra was the genie of the ring, not the lamp. This was probably just a trick she did to confuse people and then surprise them with a spell, putting them under her power. Considering that the genie was probably looking for her and was quite capable of finding her location, this lamp was her only chance. Rubbing it, she prepared for the worst to happen. As she rubbed it a few time, a mist of purple smoke blasted its way out of the tip of the oil lamp, invading the whole room. After a while, the smoke dissipated, revealing a buff purple-skinned genie. Rouge immediately recognized him as Erazor, a genie that supposedly wanted to end the world. Panicking at first, she quickly remembered that she had his lamp, which would make her his mistress. Erazor, quite confused about his sudden release, said:"Shahra, my love, why did you release me from my lamp? Have you perhaps finally found a way to free me permanently?" A quick inspection of his environment and a look at who released him made Erazor come to a shocking conclusion: someone stole his lamp and released him. His mistress looked like a beautiful bat-woman, dressed in a traditional harem outfit. As beautiful as she was, she paled in comparison to his wife, the lovely and alluring Shahra. Talking in an angry tone, he spoke to Rouge:"Greetings, mistress. I am Erazor, the genie of the lamp. For releasing me, you get three wishes." Rouge, happy about having three wishes, knew exactly what she wanted for, saying:''I wish I had the power to hypnotize a genie.'' Erazor, unhappy about her first wish, waved his hands, sending his immense magic inside Rouge, granting her wish. Rouge, feeling powerful, was ready for Shahra to come and meet her. It would be a pleasure to enslave this goddess to her will.

As Shahra searched in the every single mind found in the palace, she finally found the one with minor hypnotic magic. It was located in an area near the gardens, in a small room. Released from her magical trance, Shahra left Ali's room, her destination being the room of the mysterious hypnotist. As she went there, she noticed, panicking, that Erazor lamp was missing, the hypnotist having probably stolen it while she was searching for him. He probably asked already for his three wishes, which meant he could be extremely powerful or have enslaved her husband to his very own will. Determined to confront the hypnotist directly, she rushed to the room. Arriving there, she passed through the wall and saw her husband with a harem-clad bat woman.

Seeing Shahra arrive in her secret room, Rouge stared at Shahra, a challenging and confident look in her eyes. Now with the power to hypnotize a genie and two more wishes to settle this in case anything bad happened, she knew she could win this and add a powerful genie, perhaps even two to her long list of slave. She opened the conversation, saying:''What have we here? Shahra, the genie goddess of the Arabian Nights in person, ready to be enslaved by me.'' Surprised that the hypnotist found out to be a harem girl, Shahra replied:''So you are the one that enslaved the whole palace as well as three of my most important and most faithful believers. I am impressed that someone such as you even had the talent to make them succumb to your petty charm.'' In truth, Shahra was not quite confident, as she did not know what kind of abilities this woman had. Erazor, looking directly at Shahra, sent a wink to his wife, indicating a secret code. Seeing this, Shahra knew that somehow, Erazor tricked this woman and that she could win this fight. Rouge, not wanting to linger on the subject, quickly began dancing sensually in front of Shahra, determined to hypnotize her this way, as it was her strongest hypnosis technique when combined with a focused yet sensual look in her eyes. Shahra, seeing this as an invitation to a hypnotic challenge, began dancing as well, sending great amounts of hypnotic magic at her belly as well as her eyes, sending rings of color through them.

Both of them danced in front of each other, each pair of eyes focused on the other. Shahra, meeting the gaze of the beautiful harem bat, began weakening slightly; she actually had talent as a hypnotist. However, things were much direr on Rouge side, as her gaze met with Shahra as well, seeing all those ring of color just like those found in the eye of Ali's wife, only much more beautiful and intense. She quickly found it harder and harder not to focus on the rings, its allure being irresistible. In mere seconds, her eyes began emitting rings of color as well, matching those found in Shahra's eyes. Stopping her dance, Rouge began smiling and kept looking at the pretty rings of color. Shahra, seeing that Rouge stopped all activities and looked at her eyes, knew she had just won. Pressing the advantage, Shahra approached her gaze much closer, wanting to let this bat gaze upon the glory that was surrender to the goddess will. While she intensified her gaze to completely destroy the mind of her challenger, Shahra knew why she had won so easily. This bat probably never had any experience with being hypnotized in the first place, meaning her will was not that strong, while she had many years of practice at resisting hypnosis with Erazor, making her will much stronger than hers.

As the spirals sped up in Rouge eyes and her smile widened, submissiveness quickly became an excellent option in her mind. Truly, this being in front of her giving her this sensation was a goddess. Shahra, wanting to finish this quickly and efficiently, simply released all her hypnotic magic in one big shot through her eyes. This proved to be overkill, as Rouge eyes became totally white, matching the one Sonic showed when Shahra did the same to him. Rouge was now irrevocably and totally under her complete control. Satisfied about the outcome of the situation, Shahra spoke to her:''Now, slave, tell me your name and tell me how many wish you spent with Erazor, the genie of the lamp.'' Rouge, servitude filling her entire mind, replied instantly:'' My name is Rouge, oh great goddess. To answer your question, I only had one wish. To my understanding, I have two left.'' Shahra, seeing the potential in this situation, said:''Here are your last two wishes. The first one will be to ask for Erazor to always keep his immense power, no matter what happens to him. The second one shall be for you to take his place inside the lamp.'' Understanding the command perfectly, Rouge asked both wishes in the exact order. As both were granted, Erazor exited the lamp, keeping his immense magical power, while Rouge was sucked inside the lamp. Erazor, ecstatic about the whole deal, smiled and looked at his beloved, happy about the both of them being free of the whole genie business, yet still keeping their power and immortality. Truly, it was the best of both worlds. Shahra, grabbing Rouge's lamp, winked seductively at Erazor. Now that both of them were the most powerful person in the whole world and they had immortality, it was truly the time to start a religion based on the great goddess known as Shahra.


End file.
